


Crazy Daae

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: Star Wars Femmeslash [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/F, Injury Recovery, Minor Darth Vader/Padme Amidala, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Past Assassination attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Nurse Daae is very devoted to her Empress.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Other(s)
Series: Star Wars Femmeslash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932535
Kudos: 5
Collections: Ladies Bingo





	Crazy Daae

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Freestyle AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don’t know if I screwed up the name of the nurse in the Vader comic. Feel free to correct me.

Daae has never met Empress Amidala personally, but she can’t deny that she is fascinating.   
  
She works as a nurse for the Empire, and she won’t deny that there is something awe-inspiring about the Empress, in her make-up and her elaborate gowns and hairstyles, giving speeches to an awestruck public. People love her, there’s no denying that. Daae knows that she loves her, in a way — Empress Amidala is glorious. Perfect. It’s something that Daae wishes she could be.   
  
She wishes she could be Empress Amidala, in many ways.   
  
She wishes she could be strong. Beautiful — Daae knows that she’s stringy and pale and a bit weird. She knows that others snicker behind her back. _Crazy Daae,_ they call her.   
  
Yes, crazy Daae, but Daae is devoted to the Empire, and her lady.   
  
***  
  
It’s when Empress Amidala is injured in an assassination attempt that Daae tends to her. She’s not badly hurt, but it still scared Daae. She’d been so close, the Rebel assassin could have really gotten to her —  
  
(Daae has to appreciate Vader’s response, at least. He unleashed fury on that assassin. Daae doubts there’s anything recognizable about him now)  
  
“Daae,” the Empress says. “Thank you. You’ve done too much for me. For my husband.” Daae feels a twinge if guilt there; it’s obvious Empress Amidala really loves her husband. And Vader loves her — Daae hasn’t thought she would see that from a Sith Lord, but it makes her respect Vader even more.   
  
She can’t infringe on their relationship. Not just because of politics, but because they’re so devoted to each other. Daae wishes she had someone who simply loved her, the way they love each other.   
  
“You’re welcome,” Daae says, and she keeps to the shadows in her mind, the shadows of her devotion. 


End file.
